The Sins of Life
by DuchessSims88
Summary: This, is the origin of the Seven Deadly Sins, that lead into an anthology series. This is the Prolouge.


_**Prologue of Sins**_

There was nothing in the beginning, the hunk of rock that is named Earth is a barren place. The volcanos had not began there life cycle, and idiots did not exist. Dinosaurs were no more, and life was all at peace. Till God came along on his cloud of creation, He stepped off of his cloud to plant the seeds of creation, to make the world a living place as it once were. He placed his boney, elderly fingers into the soil of which the bones of animal long before had been laid. The soil began to grow into green grass, flowers began to bloom once more with vibrant colors, an exotic feeling to anyone who sees.

He walked across the land, his white angelic coat flying in the wind, creating clouds of shade and fluffy purity. The soil became green once more with vibrant exotic colors and Amazonian type vines covered the land. He took small burnt trees and made them rise up towards the sky, so he can touch them when he's in his cloud. He walked near the ashy beach, he bent down and touched the sand. It blew away when he felt it's ruins, he looked at the gray sea, the death of many fish rose towards the surface.

God walked into the sea, he began to weep the tears of rejuvenation, the sea that was once gray began to become its blue self once again. The fish began to live once more, as there corpses would rise up and began to breathe. He made life, a scaled life. He walked out of the sea, and he looked at a robed figure standing a good two feet away from him. The figure walked towards the immortal elderly God and said. "You have created life, but you have also created something far worse." The figures hand was a boney skeleton with its palm being clustered with a black aura. It pulled back its hood to find out an ill, sickly like face with pale white skin. "You have created Death." It spoke once more, in a sickly fashion.

God spoke, "I have made you, to be the judgement for these beings I have created." He touched the shoulder of Death, it hissed. "You have no need to touch death, unless that is what you wish." He laughed a jolly laugh, "I do not wish that, but you will be a wonderful being in this new world I have created!"

When the sun had rose above them, they had talked for a long time about how life should be, the clustered continents of Earth being full of new life and soil that needs to be full of wonders. Death had accepted that it was a judge and executioner of the beings called Fish, but it longed for something more 'humane'. They both had walked across the beach to a land full of clay, God had shaped a tall figure out of clay, he took some of life from one hand and blew onto the clay. The thing, had came to life. God smiled at his thing he created, he created Adam.

A few days had passed since the creation of Adam, and Eve was made from his rib. God had led them to his wonderful paradise, where they can life without sins or regrets. Adam was happy with Eve, but all was not perfect in the Garden of Wonders. Eve had walked along the fresh green grass, to find food for the two, when she saw something slithering in the grass. She walked slowly towards the thing, following it. The thing led her to a grove of some sorts, that was covered by leaves and vines. She moved back the leaves, to see a single tree and the thing slithering up.

She walked inside of grove, a single light was above the tree. A voice called out, "Eat my daughter, for it is your destiny." It sounded like gods gentle voice, but with a hiss. Her feet touched the ground, as the snake became a branch and grew out a long branch, with a single red, juicy looking apple on it. The voice called out, "Eat the Apple my daughter, for is it your right."

Eve took the apple, and ran with it to Adam. They both looked at each other, and The cloud of creation above them, looking at them. Adam and Eve, both took a bite of the apple, and the ground began to shake. God had walked across the land and spoke, "You have created the worst crime in your life's and you're future lives. You are never allowed back into my garden my children, for you created the worst thing in Eons. Lucifer."

Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden, and god as wandered the garden to find the Snake named Lucifer. Lucifer stood next to the tree, which was dead and barren, his hair was black as tar and his smile was white as God's beard, but sharp like a piranha. He wore a black and red suit with a black tie. "You are foolish to have let those things into this paradise."

God and Lucifer argued for a long time, splitting the world into it's continents we today. They argued for forty days, then death walked across the garden. Death spoke in a might roar, "Enough of this Childish arguing." The two enemies looked at death, to see a beautiful woman with brown chestnut hair wearing a black hat with a black veil to cover half of her face. Her pale skin was covered in Make-up, her eyes popped with a silver color and it's black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her lips were covered in a dark red with a beauty mark on the left side of her luscious lips. She wore a black dress that showed her cleavage with her pale skin blending in with white pearls. Her dress was black as tar with sparkles that led down past her feet.

Both God and Lucifer were shocked, that such a frail thing to turn into a beautiful woman. She held a long black handle with a sharp curved blade, "I have made my weapon on which to reap the souls of the living." The three looked at each other, "Your arguing is senseless and foolish, and that we are the connection to all these people." Death held her gloved hand out to God and spoke, "You shall create purity and life to these people." God smiled through his white beard. She then held her hand out to Lucifer, "You shall make these people have flaws as humans." Lucifer smirked. She then held her glove to her chest, "I shall judge these souls if they are ripe for you God, or Shall Join you Lucifer." She looked at her hand after that. They all agreed on there duties for humanity, and that was the beginning of life on earth.

 ** _Chapter 1 will be uploaded shortly. Feel free to follow me. 3_**


End file.
